Avant
by sabiii15
Summary: Une autre O.S. Honnêtement, je préfère écrire des O.S que des fan fictions :  Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je vais abandonner mes fan fictions :


J'avais juste envie d'écrire. Juste envie de sentir l'encre couler, s'étaler afin de former des mots. Juste envie de ressentir le bourdonnement, la vibration que le point de la plume faisait en grattant la feuille. Juste envie d'humer l'odeur de je-ne-sais quel fruit s'élever dans les ais, comme un nuage invisible. Juste envie de barrer des mots, pour les remplacer par d'autres. Juste envie de rire de fautes d'orthographe ridicules, pour les barbouiller précipitamment juste après. Juste envie de penser à ce que je pourrais écrire par la suite, de chercher désespérément une idée, un petit bout de phrase dont je me souviendrai. Juste envie de me sentir bien. Juste envie de crier sur les toits que l'écriture c'est une des seules choses qui ne changera jamais. Juste envie de relire le texte, encore et encore, avec un imperceptible sourire en coin. Mais voilà : mon esprit est occupé. Il m'est impossible d'écrire ce que je ressens maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout dit, donc tout écrit. J'ai l'impression que lorsque je croise des gens dans la rue, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils voient. C'est mon histoire. Ils lisent à travers moi. Ils te voient. Ils nous voient. Tous ensemble, réunis. Mon nom se promène sur leurs lèvres. Leur curiosité s'affine, leurs yeux me cherchent, s'agrandissent de stupeur lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils n'ont pas rêvé. Ils arrêtent brusquement de marcher, pour diriger vers moi. Puis, ils me demandent si je suis bel & bien Hermione Granger, LA Hermione Granger : celle qui a aimé un Serpentard. Tu te souviens, lorsque j'ai dit que tout ce que je voulais, c'était juste de me sentir bien? Bien sûr que oui, tu t'en souviens. Seulement, ce sentiment m'est désormais inaccessible. Depuis que tu es partit pour un autre monde, que tu as franchit la limite séparant les morts des vivants.

Allons faire un tour dans le passé, toi et moi. Voilà, c'est moi. Hermione Janes Granger. 16 ans, faisant partit de la maison des Gryffondors. J'étais en train d'écrire lorsque tu étais arrivé.

-Granger? Avais-tu dis, surpris.

-Malefoy? Avais-je répondu-, curieuse.

Car tu étais le seul qui prononçait mon nom avec cette merveilleuse intonation. Je savais parfaitement que c'était toi. Tu m'avais dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait en rien le savoir. Savoir que nous nous aimions. Nos vies demeuraient en jeu. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi tu désirais garder ta couverture en m'ignorant, en me ridiculisant et en continuant de m'appeler Granger. Cependant, les gens n'étaient pas dupes : ils remarquaient ces étincelles qui s'allumaient dans nos yeux lorsqu'on se regardait. Ils entendaient sûrement aussi les battements affolés de nos cœurs.

Mais le soir venu lorsque tu rentrais dans nos appartements de Préfet-en-Chef après une épuise ronde dans le Château, tu te précipitais vers ma chambre. Tu ouvrais la porte brusquement & je gardais les yeux rivés sur mon roman, je me faisais désirer. Tu adorais me découvrir ainsi, en petite nuisette, les joues rosées par l'attente interminable dans mon lit. Je faisais semblant de lire un autre de mes romans à l'eau de rose, absorbée dans l'univers écrit que je tenais entre mes mains. Je sentais la vieille couverture su livre s'effriter entre mes doigts, c'était une sensation que j'adorais. Mais certainement pas autant que celle que j'avais lorsque tu me regardais. Je sentais ton regard couler sur moi, comme du miel. Je percevais le bruit de tes pas contre le marbre froid du sol.

-Je savais que tu étais là, mon tendre amour, me disais-tu en te penchant à mon oreille.

Là, mon moment préféré s'en vient. Car c'est là que je te sautais dessus. Tu me serrais extrêmement fort contre toi. À me broyer les côtes! Mais je m'en fichais, trop heureuse pour m'en apercevoir. Si j'avais su à cet instant que le temps passé ensemble nous était compté, j'en aurais doublement profité. Puis, c'est après avoir passé ma main dans tes cheveux presque blancs que nos lèvres se rejoignaient. Douces et chaudes, les unes contre les autres. Puis un grand frisson d'extase nous traversait.

-Je ne pensais absolument rien de ce que je te disais aujourd'hui, grognais-tu contre ma bouche.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'ignore combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir, c'est très dur, tu sais, rajoutais-tu souvent.

À ce souvenir, je pleure. Encore. Toujours. Je me remémore ces doux moments. Car c'est peu après que ton père découvrit ta traîtrise. Il te tua immédiatement, d'un puissant ADAVRA KEDAVRA. Harry tua Voldemort, comme je l'aie toujours sur. Tout de suite après, lorsqu'il me vit penchée au-dessus de ton corps en pleurant, le visage barré d'une affreuse grimace de douleur, il me dit, dans un intime chuchotement, qu'il avait tué l'ennemi pour toi, pour te venger.

Presqu'une semaine plus tard, nous étions tous réunis alentour de ton corps sans vie, blanc, froid, pour te dire ''au revoir'', au moins une dernière fois. Un torrent de larmes ravageait mon visage. Je n'avais pas mis de maquillage exprès. Le lendemain matin, je fus prise de fortes nausées. 8 mois plus tard, j'accouchais. Un an après ton enterrement, j'écrivais notre histoire. Environ 7 mois plus tard, après la naissance de Viviane, NOTRE histoire avait été lue par des millions, des milliards, de personnes, traduite en plus de 36 langues.

Maintenant, Viviane et moi allons te rendre visite toutes les semaines.

Tu serais fier d'elle, mon ange.


End file.
